


Your One To Talk

by Daveed_Diggs_Is_Smexy_AF



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, Depression, Eating Disorder, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daveed_Diggs_Is_Smexy_AF/pseuds/Daveed_Diggs_Is_Smexy_AF
Summary: John adored Alex. John praises Alex. John loved Alex. Yeah past tense is a bitch.Now, when John wakes up he sobs. Longing for the those beautiful fiery eyes. That silky dark hair that falls ever so perfectly over that golden olive skin.John blames himself for Alex’s ‘disappearance’ as he puts it. Though, he knows good and well Alex isn’t coming back . Little did he know that he someday would. Where he would find him wouldn’t  be very ideal. And how he survived September 11, 2001 wouldn’t be very ideal.





	1. What Is A Gay?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story soooo. Hope you like it. Gimme criticism cause I neeeed it. Sorry it’s so short btw

The sun shone through the white curtains of a four person house. Pretty rare in New York. But it still didn’t phase Alex’s sleep. He doesn’t sleep a lot. Or at all. He’s works the clock works 24/7 at home and at work.

“Baby girl, I’m convinced your Batman,” his husband John always says.

Alex then felt lips on his cheek and hands in his hair. Soft, warm, and freckled. He smiled and moved the lips to his own and kissed back. Pulling the new source of heat closer. The freckled lips pulled away with a slight giggle. Alex opened his eyes to see the most wonderful being in the universe sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. A man with curly brown hair, hazel filled eyes, and the most noticeable feature, freckled everywhere the eye could see. The man was brushing his finger tips through Alex’s silky black hair, and rubbing his thumb over his olive skin, while looking into his dark brown eyes. “Good Morning, my love,” the freckled angel spoke.

“Morning, John.” His voice and face grazed with sleep.

“It’s time to get up. I made breakfast and the twins are at the table, so chop chop!” John said with claps to punctuate his sentence as he walked out of the room.

Alex groaned and hopped out of their warm and cozy bed. Put on some sweatpants to follow his husband into the kitchen. He would follow him to the ends of the earth

“Morning papa!” Said Frances their daughter. Taking an slight resemblance to Alex but mostly John.

“Good Morning, Frances,” Alex said cracking a smile at the wide gap in her teeth where her tooth used to be.

“Notice anything different?” She said with a mischievous grin.

“Mmmh did you do your hair differently?” Alex joked.

Frances shook her head still optimistic.

“Did you get new clothes?” Alex continued.

Frances again declined his guess.

“I’ve run out of ideas, sunshine!” He says with obvious sarcasm that anyone older than her would have sensed.

Frances giggled. “I LOST MY TOOTH, PAPA!!” She exclaimed as loud as a five year old could scream.

“Oooooh, how did I not see that. Smile wide and lemme see!” Frances obliged and grinned wide. “Look at my big girl!!” Alex kisses the top of her head.

He looked down to see another tiny human tugging at his sweatpants. “Papa? I have a question.” Said Philip with a bit of shyness shining through. Philip looked exactly like John. No if, and’s, or but’s.

“What is it, son? You have my attention”

And with his focus fully spread on Philip philip continued. “What is a gay?”

Alexander looked at the five year old with shocked curiosity. But he sure didn’t show it on the outside “Why do you need this information, son?” Alexander wasn’t going to leak any information with Frances listening and John all the way across the room setting down plates paying no attention to the three

“There’s this guy ,George Eacker, at my school. And he tells everyone not to like me and franky because our daddy’s are a gay? So what’s a gay?”

Alexander’s mood changes from a 10 to a -15. How dare someone talk to his children like that. And put that mindset in other children’s brains. Pip wasn’t even using the word right in his sentences which signals automatically that this kids parents shoved this mindset into him. Who is this kids parents!! Would other parents tolerate this behavior in their child?

“Babe? Are you alright?”

Alexander was suddenly snapped out of his train of thought by John snapping his fingers in front of his face. Philip and Frances standing behind him. All their foreheads crinkled with worry. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I’m sorry Pip I just had to think about....something. John can we talk a alone for a second”

“Yeah of course.” He then turned to the children. “Kids go to the table and eat. When you finish get ready for school. If you need us we’ll be in our room, I love you.” He said as he gave each one a kiss on the forehead then followed his spouse to their room.

They both sat down on the foot of the bed. “What happened out there?” John was the first to break the silence.

“Pip just asked me what gay means.....”

“Oh.....”

“A kid at school, whatshisface, was bullying him and Frances because his parents were ‘quote in quote’ gay”

“Are you serious!”

“I didn’t know what to say. And I don’t think their particularly ready for a word like that yet. So many questions where circling my mind I just got lost in it I guess. What are we gonna do?”

“Lex, we need to notify the school for starters. But that parts easy what about Pip and Franky!? what are we going do when they start asking questions?! ”

“My thought exactly”

“What do you think we should do?”

“Like you said. We contact the school, Explain the situation, and delay questions from both Philip and Frances until a later date when their older. We slowly introduce them. We don’t want it to be another Henry Laurens situation were we dive right in and introduce ‘the gay’ Sound good?”

“That sounds great!” John said cupping Alexander’s cheek and leaning in for a kiss. Alexander closed the rest of the space between their lips.

John pulled away “Your so smart. You always know how to turn around a situation”

“That was me coming up with a lazy solution and you know it” Alex mummers against his lips.

John chuckled and continued kissing Alexander. His hand just ‘happened’ to slip and sit on his crotch. Alex began to rut against his hand wanting it to go farther. Not even tired out from what went down last night. “Y’know, we should go check on the kids knowing them. Pips got his shoes on the wrong foot and Fran has her shirt on backwards.”

Alex whined in protest despite knowing John was right. “Oh shush Lexi.” “~I’ll give you what you want later when the kids are at school~.” John whispered into Alexander’s ear. His hot breathe on his ear and shivers down his neck and spine. As he slightly nibbled at his earlobes

And boy, if that didn’t get him going he didn’t know what would. Alex became half hard and cradled John. He began rutting against his leg for some friction. John just hopped up with ease and Alexander toppled off of him rolling from the foot of the bed to the floor.

“I’m gonna go and take the kids to school and while I’m there I’ll talk to the school about this situation. I’ll be back in about and hour or two.~Be ready when I get back~” John said blowing a kiss and closing the door to the bedroom.

John walked down the hall and into Philips ,messy, room to find that instead of his shoes on wrong it was his shirt that was backwards. “Well what do you know” 

“Daddy, what’s wrong with papa? Did I make him sad? I’m sorry.” Philip said in a rush as he saw his father standing in the doorway. He made his way past the toys on the floor and ran into his fathers arms sobbing out his apologies. 

“No, no, no Philip you did nothing wrong. Your father was just thinking and got lost in his imagination.”

“Was it my question?” Philip sniffled whipping his nose on John’s shirt

“Does it matter? It’s not your fault. and he’s fine. He’s not mad or even upset at you. He just needed a little time to think stuff over. He loves you Pip you and Frances ”

“Mk, daddy. I love him too.” Philip says as he cracks a smile and wipes his tears

“Were gonna fix this gay situation, ok? But first, let’s figure out this shirt situation shall we”

“What’s wrong with my shirt?”

John giggles

When he finishes dressing Philip he tells Philip to go into the living room and have everything you need ready. He then goes into Frances room to find she has her shoes on the wrong foot. “How did I mix up whose who? I mean honestly I’ve had them for five years” John whispers to himself. He knocks on the door to catch Frances attention. She looks up from her notepad 

“Daddy, my shoes are to tight! Can you fix them?!” 

“Of course, sweetheart” 

John switches the shoes while Frances jots something down in her notebook

“What are you writing” John ask with mild curiosity 

“A letter to Papa telling him Philip is sorry. He doesn’t want to be ignored because he messed up. Pip was sad during breakfast, Daddy. He didn’t mean it! Papa need to know! I just wanna make them happy, daddy!”

John can’t help but smile.”Papa is fine he just needed some time to think on the question. Pip wasn't being ignored. Papa just got lost in his imagination just like I told Philip. He’s not mad. Just concerned on the situation that you guys are dealing with. Speaking of, today I’m gonna talk to the school to see what we can do about it. That sound good?”

“YAAAAY!!!” Frances screeched at the top of her lungs. 

“Good. Now come on we gotta get your stuff and go. Philip is waiting in the living room.” 

Frances did such and left the notebook on the floor in her semi clean room.

They grabbed backpacks, lunches, and Philips. Then headed to the car. Buckled in and make their way to school.


	2. I just want a husband!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John figures out what up with this Gay situation. And him and Alex do the do. And Alex is a terrible husband. And John has panic attacks. And he’s cheating on Alexander. And Alexander goes to the twin towers...sorry I suck at summarys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING!!!!
> 
> Smut........  
> This chapter is a little bit longer than the other one so yaaaay

When John and the twins arrived at the schoolhouse five minutes later they were about twenty minutes early. So he took them into the waiting room  
while he went office to discuss matters with Principle Ben Franklin. Here’s what John learned:

It turns out the school was already working on the issue. A student, Francis Kinloch, had talked to them but only fourty-eight hours ago about someone bullying his best friend. He had video evidence and eye witnesses. 

He said that Francis stated “I would’ve told you sooner but I wanted to go law and order on him!” The principle said.

The school set up a meeting to talk to Eaker’s parents that Wednesday. They planned on calling the Lams family to inform them on this new found evidence not to long ago. It just happened to be perfect timing for Philip to spill the beans

John thanked Principle Ben and put the date of the meeting in his calendar. 

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience Mr.Lams.” Principle Franklin apologized. 

“Oh, your just fine. As long as my children feel safe and get a proper education in school I think we’re fine.” Said John.

They both walked out of the office and towards the waiting area where the couch and children were Principle Franklin kneeled down next to Philip and looked him dead in the eye with a friendly but serious look on his face. 

“I’m very proud of you for telling your parents about this, Philip. If you ever are being bullied or don’t feel safe in anyway please come to me, your teacher, or your parents. We’re here for you. Speaking of you’ve got a nice friend there. Stay around people like Kinloch. People who want what’s best for you, alright? Don’t care what other people think because that doesn’t matter. It’s what you think is right and wrong. If your not sure ask a trusted adult. Alright?”

Philip nodded, with a smile on his face. 

“Same goes for you, Frances” he turned his direction towards Frances. 

“Yes, sir” Frances copying her brothers previous actions.

Principle Franklin stood up. Literally every bone in his body cracking from old age. 

“Time to get to class you two. I’ll see you later.” John said adding a kiss to each of the foreheads. And off they went to homeroom. 

John thanked the school and went back to the car. He checked the time. 7:23. Alexander had to ‘leave’ for work at 8:10 to make it by 8:30. They had more than enough time for what John was planning on doing to Alex. 

He looked down to see himself half hard at the thought of Alex sprawled out across the bed in pure bliss. Begging to be fucked senseless. Begging for John to fuck him senseless. 

While he drives he palms his ,mostly hard, clothed erection. Hissing at the feeling of friction. He couldn’t wait to get home.

⚠️~smut ahead~⚠️  
Skip ahead to next warning if there is no desire to read such things. But seriously don’t say I didn’t warn you...

When John arrives home he’s painfully hard and horny. The first place he goes is their bedroom. Opening the door to find Alex spread across the king sized bed, fully striped, with his throbbing cock slicked with spit in his hands. He’s quietly whimpering John’s name. He then adds two fingers into his tight hole fucking himself with them. He looks across the room when he hears the door open to see John and the obvious, huge bulge in his pants. Alex loves to ‘Please Daddy’ as he puts it. And who is John to stop him!

A smirk forms on Alexander’s face as he continues his actions. John could get off from just looking at Alexander all laid out for him desperate and needy. But John had other plans. 

“Who said you could touch yourself, baby girl?” John says with a mischievous smirk. Every movement he made his erection rubbed against his extremely tight pants causing pain and the need for friction. 

“But daddy was taking so looooong.” Alex whined “Can you take care of me, Daddy?” Alex asked with to much innocence for what he was doing below his waist. 

As much as John wanted to ram into Alex like there was no tomorrow he needed to stick to his original plan. “No, you need to be punished for being bad. An impatient little slut.” John spat Alex moaned at the filthy word. John knew Alex liked it when John started to talk dirty to him.

John goes to the side of the bed over to the left hand night stand. He searches the top shelf and finds what he’s looking for. Cuff Links. He gets in the bed and climbes on top of Alex. He turns Alex around so he’s on his stomach. He grabs Alex right wrist and his fingers slip out of his ass making him whine with the feeling of being empty. And he cuffs him to the headboard. He does the same with Alex’s left wrist much to Alex’s protest. Alex decided hump the pillows like a dog instead. Bad decision. John goes into the closet and comes back with a cock ring.

Alex almost lost it. “Nooooo, Daddy! Pleeeease I don’t want it!” Alex whines

But John doesn’t pay mind as he slips it on, ties it tight, and buckled him in. Alex knows his safe word if he really didn’t want something so John wasn’t at much alert to stop anything soon. 

“You keep disobeying me and I’ll gag you too, Lexi.” John says sternly

Alex wasn’t backing down  
“Pfft, you wouldn’t do that daddy. I know you like the pretty sounds I make when you stuff you big fat cock inside my tiny little hole.” Alex states

Alex isn’t wrong.....but Alex is also on punishment. “Wanna bet, baby?”

John gets up and goes to the closet. Coming back with more than a gag, He comes back with a blindfold, and A paddle reading ‘slut’ on it. 

Uh-oh Alex thinks. And he visibly gulps. “Did I make it worse?”

“Mhmm”

“Shit...” he mumbles

“What a foul mouth, baby girl. We can take care of that can’t we....?” He tried to put the gag in his mouth but Alex turned his face away and closed his mouth shut. John smirked knowing this was an easy fix. He played with his nipple a little and Alex’s mouth began to quiver. He then caught Alex in a kiss. And pushed his tongue inside and they stayed like that for a moment and then he quickly pulled away and shoved the gag right in. Alex whined of course. John still continued to put on the gag. Alex also knew the tap system if we wanted to stop at anytime. He added the blindfold and climbed on top of the bed with the paddle in hand.

By now, Alex was whimpering and begging for friction. “How many times should I spank this ass,huh? Ten? Fifteen?”  
Alex began to make a new sound. A muffled fuss John identified. “Twenty it is!”

The first five were a bit painful but also pleasureable. Having the love of his life claim and discipline him over and over again just had Alex even more needy than before. That stupid cock ring was getting to be a major pain in his ass. Literally. He pushed forward away from the paddle. The word slut forming on his ass. His cock was throbbing so hard in the cock ring he was brought to tears. He didn’t even realize John counting down

“Nineteen......Twenty!” The last one was particularly harder than the rest and made Alex tremble even more than before. He thought he might fall out then and there. Then he heard the paddle fall on the floor and weight shift from on the off the bed. The sound of clothes being rustled onto the floor. He heard a key unlocking his handcuffs. He took of the blindfold. Huh......he didn’t even realize he was crying. John sat at the edge of the bed, unbuckled the gag and took it off. Wiping away Alex’s tears. When they were gone he kissed him. And it must have been the most possessive kiss of the year. 

“You. Belong. To. Me. Understand.” But it was more of a statement not a question. Alexander moved to rid of the cock ring. But was swatted away by John’s hands. “When did I say you were off punishment?” John said with a smirk. Alex almost burst into more tears. John went from the edge to the center and bent Alex over. With his ass hanging in the air John put two fingers in Alex’s mouth to slick them with saliva. And Alex sucked on them like it was the last thing he’d ever taste. When John was satisfied he pulled out his fingers and shoved both into Alex’s hole. 

“Oooooh fuck, yes!!!” Alex moaned 

John began to fuck in and out of Alex with his fingers until Alex was barely holding him self up. John bent down and kissed down Alexander’s back sending shivers down his spine. Until he reached his neck and bit down hard. Sucking a big purple hickey into his neck. ‘It would be hard to cover that up’ John thought. While Alex didn’t care he wanted to be claimed by John over and over and over. And he wanted everyone to know that he was John’s and John was his. John added another finger and deepened his thrust into Alex. John’s fingers were waaaaay bigger and longer than Alex’s. Alex was in a whole state of bliss. He was ready to be torn apart by John. John. His John.

He suddenly felt the loss of fingers and whined!

“Calm down, baby, I’ve got you” and with those words he took he extremely huge, throbbing, freckled, good, amazing cock in hand grabbed Alexander’s hips and slid it slowly into Alex’s hole with a low grunt. 

And oh........if you thought Alex was falling apart before then you would’ve been mistaken. Alex was gaping in pleasure at a loss for words. And that saying something coming from the OH GREAT ALEXANDER HAMILTON!!! He was broken as one might put it. John had to hold his body up to his chest and fuck into him deep and hard thrust. Alex was shaking it was so good. John then started to whisper the most filthiest words in his ear. 

“Mmmmggghh, you fucking slut! Little whore, so desperate for daddy to shove his fat cock inside you.....huh?”

Alexander made out a moan in response. His head fallen back as he allowed John to have his way with him. John moves up the bed so Alex was leaning against the headboard and John grabbed his hips harder digging his nails into his skin. That’s gonna leave a mark. John speed up and went even deeper into Alex.

That broke Alex from his trance.

“SHIT!!! HOLY FUCK!! YES DADDY!!!” Alex screamed the headboard banging on the wall making previous marks in the wall deeper as John rammed into him

“DADDY IT HURTS!! TAKE IT OFF!! LEMME CUM PLEASE DADDY OOH PLEASE!!!” Alex said referring to the cock ring that kept him from cumming then and there. 

John groaned and decided that “If you promise to behave ill let you come. But if you ever pull something like that again and I find out. Your punishment will be waaay worse. Understand, baby girl?” John said in between grunts.

“YES!!YES!!JUST PLEEEEASE LET ME COME!!PLEASE!!” Alex said in a rush.

John groaned and released Alex’s cock ring taking it off with one hand realizing that he just hit Alex’s prostrate in the process. Alex shot up in pleasure when John hit that one special spot.

THERE!!OH GOD DO IT THERE RIGHT THERE SKSSNXNXNDNNDMDMX”

Alex started speaking gibberish as John began to ram into his prostate. Alex couldn’t help but lose all sense of direction, all his five senses and all in all he was so overwhelmed with pleasure that when John wrapped his hands around his cock and started pumping him while ramming into his prostate he was gone. His eyes glazed over and he was shaking with pure bliss. He didn’t even know what he was saying! It wasn’t until John said something into his ear that he came back to earth. The slightest whisper in a hurricane but the clearest. 

It was John.

“Come for me, Baby Girl..”

And that was all he needed to hear to knock him off the edge cumming all over John’s hand. John followed pursuit not even five seconds after cumming deep in Alex’s ass.

⚠️~After smut scene~⚠️  
Smut has ended but there is some inappropriate things mentioned if not interested please go to next warning sign. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.....

Alex leaned back onto John’s chest. They stay in that position for a while. Just enjoying the feeling of holding each other in their arms. They don’t get a lot of alone time and closeness with the children around all the time. Cum was still dripping from Alexander’s ass but neither John or Alex tried to remove it. John began to suck on his fingers and swallow every last drop of cum as Alex watched slightly dazed 

⚠️~Smut has ended~⚠️  
Apologies for anyone who read that because I can’t write shit to save my life

Alex began to hum My Shot’ (The Woah Woah Woooooah Part) And John joined in with him. It quietly reminded them about the first time they saw each other. It wasn’t love at first sight but it sure as hell was some type of attraction because now their married with two children. (Notice I didn’t say happily married. *wink wink*)

Alex got up after about a minute or two. “I should take a shower I got to get to work.”

“Remind me why you have go to work so late in the day? Your so caught up on your projects you don’t even NEED to go to work!” John said as he watched Alex put the dirty clothes in the hamper and give John a hoodie and some new boxers. He grabbed his work clothes as well. Then headed to the bathroom in their room. Right next to their walk in closet. (Yeah, they were ballin’. Mostly because of Alex’s job at the bank that paid triple what John earned as an stay at home vet/artist) “BECAUSE I love being ahead. To have that advantage. Right now I just write Babe, you know my legacy means a lot to me. And don’t blame me Washington said I had to stay home for at least 48 hours before I could come back! Ask him why he was so freakin concerned about my ‘health’.” He mimicked the word health in a Washington voice. But John knew exactly why Washington told Alexander to take a break. So John just came up with excuses

“But your already ahead! Washington only had you writing e-mails and sending them, baby!”

“Hey! I write articles to multi-million dollar company’s too!! ”

John rolled his eyes and put on his clothes as Alex turned on the water and got in. John walked into the bathroom where Alex was and said a little louder to talk over the running water.  
“But that’s all you do!! I know you want to do more but right now that’s not happening! Just stay home today baby?” John said peaking his head into the back of the shower. 

Alex turned around and kissed John with as much love as he could put into it. “Y’know I can’t Stop working it’s how we provide for this family, Babe”

“I’m not asking you to completely stop! I just want you here! Maybe even only for today! You don’t even HAVE to go to work today” John took Alex’s face in his hands and kissed him again, it was filled with a desperate plea. To not have his husband leave the bed at 2:00 am just write something down. Then that something takes at least five hours for him to finish until you realize he’s moved onto five other things and doesn’t wanna be bothered. Even if he can get his husband to go to bed. To not always be on work hours 24/7 around the clock. To have Alexander’s full attention on him and his children even once a week. Hell, For him to be closer to their children. To have a family dinner or even to get Alexander to eat once and a while. To put the pen down and look around at the world around him. To have a partner who’s not always hunched over working and breaking his back for a legacy that e doesn’t even need. To have a husband who he knows cares. 

When John pulls away he’s out of breathe and his eyes are begging to prick with tears. And Alexander knows exactly why

“Stay.......” John pleads 

“No,........I can’t-” Alexander says firmly looking John dead in the eye.

He continues talking trying to explain his reason but John has tuned him out. He asked of one thing. To have a husband. And it was to much for Alexander to even consider for a second how he felt. A tear ran down his face. He looked Alexander in the the eyes slightly smiled. He then walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom. He sat on the floor near the opposite side of the bed not facing the bathroom and chocked on a sob. He put his hand over his mouth. Slight tears were slipping from his eyes. He pulled the hoodie over his head and pulled his knees up to his chest. He laid his head there and softly and quietly cried his heart out. 

When Alexander got out the shower fully dressed in his clothes he had five minutes to get out of the door in order to be early by 20 minutes. He grabbed all the things he needed and put them by the door with a determined face and pace. Not even noticing John with ,tears in his eyes, watching him from the corner of the room where he moved when Alexander came back from the shower. 

Alexander walked into the kitchen and picked up a left over muffin from breakfast earlier and ran out the door with everything he needed he didn’t even care that everything on him disordered in some way. 

John busted down crying when he heard the door slam shut. He never realized he’d been holding his breathe until he was suddenly gasping for air as a recked cry burned out his throat. 

“Why.....?” Was all John thought. He laid in the floor and cried. He started to have trouble breathing and was to in shock to grab his anxiety medicine. He was having yet another panic attack due to his husband. He was pretty sure his husband was the only one in his family who didn’t know he even had those. Even the children knew. He needed help so he picked up his phone and called the only person he knew would comfort him when Alexander wasn’t ever there for him. 

Thomas Jefferson.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexander arrived with 26 minutes to spare. Proud of himself for defying his own self estimation. He waited outside looking at his watch until it finally hit 8:28am and he walked inside and straight to Washington’s Office

On his was he bumped into the worst person alive 

THOMASS JEFFERSHIT  
(Omg lol I know. I know. But I just HAD to say it)

“Shhh. It’s ok love I’m on my way right now.” Thomas tried to sooth the other person on the line Alexander couldn’t care any less who it was. He ‘accidentally bumped into Jeffershit ah-Jefferson causing him to drop his phone and papers. 

“Whoops! I didn’t mean to!” Alexander voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“Why did you do that?!” Thomass-ah Thomas Said trying to keep his cool Incase the person on the other line could hear. 

“Whatever do you mean? It was an accident! Just like you.” Alexander said with a smug grin. He was proud of himself for that. 

Any other time Thomas would’ve bitted back but now was not the time. 

“Tommy? Baby are you alright? What happened?” Was heard from the other end of the phone. Alexander could have sworn it sounded familiar.

Thomas quickly grabbed the phone and spoke to the person “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine ,sunshine, gimme a second.” Thomas got off the floor and gathered his papers. “Alexander.” He looked at him emotionless for about a second or two before turning around and leaving with the phone held close to his ear. 

That was most likely the weirdest thing I’ve seen all day....Alexander thought to himself. He then continued his walk to his destination.

There was a knock on Washington door.

“Who is it?” Washington asked without looking up 

“It’s me, sir.” Alexander responder welcoming himself in

Washington sighed “I put you on a two day leave Alexander.” Washington said firmly. “Go home.”

“Two days is 48 hours! It was 48 hours 2.5 minutes ago! So I’m ‘officially’ off leave! What do you want me to do, sir?”

Washington let out an annoyed groan “I wanted you to get the rest you deserved but.....” he sighed “Can you deliver this letter and check to the Twin Towers today. It needs to be hand delivered it’s very delicate information. North, if you please?” Washington asked completely done with Alexander’s stubbornness period.

“Of course sir!” Alexander made his way out the building determined on the task at hand he didn’t even notice the plane flying really close to the ground. It wasn’t until he heard an explosion right before he was about to enter the north building at exactly 8:45 am. September 11, 2001.......... 9/11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm soooo yeaaa I’m sorry I sorta left ya on a cliff hanger. Ps:I SHIP THAURENS SOOO BAD


	3. h O l Y   s H I T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHES NOT DEAD!!! I decided to post this on 9/11 cause like.......yeah. So I hope you like it. Sry I’ve been so busy.....(translation: lazy)

The plane came out of nowhere 

Alexander Hamilton. THE Alexander Hamilton. He has survived so much. His father leaving, his mother’s passing, his cousins death, the hurricane, the ship catching on fire on his way to America. He’s seen it all. The sound of death is familiar to Alex’s ears. That sound he wished to escape in America was now everywhere.

The first thought that hit Alex was.......................... H o L y s H i T

It all came as a flash. People screaming, running, recording, pouring out of buildings, calling families, babies crying. It was chaos

Alex just stood in initial shock for a second or two until somebody bumped into him and he fell. He got up and was about to yell at the person but he was already gone. Another rushed by then another and another. Alex looked back up at the building now flooded with smoke. There was only one thing to do at that moment. Run away. When Alex made it about a mile away he ran into an alley and slid on the ground with his back against the wall. He placed his hands on his face. When had he started crying?? He wasn’t thinking straight he needed to process what he just witnessed. He took a few minutes to take breather. He decided calling John would be the best idea he would know what to do. He always knows what to do. So Alex called John. 

*Calling DaGayTurtle❤️*

*ring ring ring*

He didn’t answer. Strange. 

Why wasn’t he answering? Whats going? Did John even know whats happening? All these thoughts rushed Alex’s head as he started to hyperventilate. He had to calm down before he had a panic attack in an alley way in the streets of New York. Not the safest place to be subconscious He pulled out his phone and checked the news. He watched live as the next plane crashed into the South tower and 9:03 am. He saw people jumping out of the building. People rushing in and out. Fight-fighters, police men, even some strangers going in to help those still fighting for their lives. 

They reminded him of his brother James. James gave his life to save him from the hurricane. Threw him at higher ground when Alex was to in shock to move. He told Alex to run to follow him. Alex didn’t listen he just stood there about to drown. His brother took his arms and yanked him all the way to higher ground where a pole stand. He told Alex to hold on. Hold on....and don’t let go. Promise me you won’t let go

(Oml sry I’m watching titanic)

*Gnomes with hats that say fourth wall repair walk by*

Alex clutched the pole till his knuckles were whiter than a ghost. That’s when James saw someone else....he went to help her. They both got taken out by a wave......Alex cried after him. A death curdling scream fell from his lips. 

When the storm ended people searched for their loved ones hoping for the best. Alex...........found the worst. His brother died saving others. Alex hated himself from that day forward. For being a coward. That’s why he wanted to prove to everyone that he was capable of anything. Why he worked so hard. John never understood that. 

John. He can’t do this when he has John. It’s basically a suicide mission no matter how many people he saves. He couldn’t leave John and the kids he’s not ready.

No. He’s just coming up with excuses he has to do this. Since he was 17 he told himself he wouldn’t back down this is his time. He has to make his Legacy. Legacy. What is a legacy. It’s planting seeds in the garden you never get to see.....*the rest of that cause I’m lazy* Take your time I’ll see you on the other side

So Alex got up and ran that mile to the towers. The EXTREMELY important documents forgotten in the alley. He went inside the south tower. He helped three adults and two children before 9:59 and the South tower collapsed. Leaving Alex under ruble on the second floor. 

But like I said......Alex can survive anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOH CLIFFHANGER!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a boring chapter I know but just wait till it all builds up in the next two chapters. Including smut for those of you who enjoy it. I told you it was a short chapter


End file.
